Today mobile phones are used mostly for content consumption. While mobile phones are portable and extremely useful for communication and content consumption, it is relatively difficult to input content and obtain information from a mobile phone. The small keyboard leads to regular errors in inputting information and generally requires use of both hands. Error correction and prediction techniques that are commonly used to facilitate typing on the small virtual keyboards on most smartphones help a bit but are still quite error prone and still require use of both hands for effective typing. Use of a full-size keyboard makes data entry much easier but sacrifices portability and requires use of both hands.
Mobile apps simplify use of a mobile phone by providing a simple user interface to facilitate navigation, and by providing forms to fill by typing. For example, in an app like Yelp, a user can navigate by touching different icons and later complete a form to find, for example, a nearby restaurant called Sweet Tomatoes. This is generally done by typing in information, which typically requires a user to use both hands, which, as noted above, continues to be error prone. Voice input such as provided by systems such as Alexa by Amazon, Siri by Apple, or Cortana by Microsoft facilitate input to mobile phones but such systems regularly provide inaccurate information. What is needed are improved systems and methods to input information into mobile devices, and particularly, hand-held devices such as mobile phones, in a simple and intuitive manner.